swissradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Opera time table W46/2016
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events Opera time table 14.11.2016 - Monday/Montag 00:01 Richard Strauss - Salomé (Original French version) (2007) Dynamic (I) 01:36 Henri Rabaud - Mârouf (1964) Conductor: Pierre-Michel LeConte (F) 03:38 Gustave Charpentier - Louise (1976) Sony Classical (F) 06:28 Joseph-Guy Ropartz - Le Pays (2001) Timpani (F) 08:18 Othmar Schoeck - Erwin und Elmire (2002) CPO (D) 09:15 Paul Hindemith - Cardillac (1968) Opera d'Oro (D) 10:45 Frank Martin - Der Sturm (2008) Hyperion (D) 13:18 Tauno Pylkkänen - Mare ja hänen poikansa (Mare and her son) (2004) Ondine (FI) 15:37 Einojuhani Rautavaara - Vincent (1990) Ondine (FI) 17:16 Aulis Sallinen - Kuningas lähtee Ranskaan (The King goes forth to France) (2005) Ondine (FI) 19:24 Eino Tamberg - Cyrano de Bergerac (1999) CPO (ET) 21:12 John Adams - Nixon in China (1987) Elektra Nonsuch (E) 23:37 Peter-Jan Wagemans - Legende (2011) Etcetera (NL) - 1st recording 15.11.2016 - Tuesday/Dienstag 01:44 Kees Olthuis - François Guyon (1996) Erasmus Muziek Producties (NL) 02:58 Péter Eötvös - Three Sisters (1998) Deutsche Grammophon ® - 1st recording 04:35 Rodion Shchedrin - Dead Souls (Die toten Seelen) (1982) Melodiya ® 06:44 Sándor Szokolay - Vérnász (Blood Wedding) (1989) Hungaroton (H) 08:30 William Bolcom - A View from the Bridge (2001) New World Records (E) - 1st recording 10:30 Nancy Van de Vate - Where the Cross is Made (2005) VMM (E) - 1st recording 11:30 Philip Glass - Satyagraha (Mahatma Gandhi) (1980) CBS Records (E) (IND) - 1st recording 13:33 Richard Rodney Bennett - The Mines of Sulphur (2004) Chandos (E) - 1st recording 15:20 Gian Carlo Menotti - The Consul (1960) Conductor: Werner Torkanowsky (E) 17:20 Carl Orff - Antigonae (1961) Conductor: Ferdinand Leitner (D) 20:00 Bernd Alois Zimmermann - Die Soldaten (1988) Teldec (D) 21:47 Marc Blitzstein - Regina (1991) London Records (E) 16.11.2016 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 00:19 Douglas Moore - Carry Nation (1968) Bay Cities (E) - 1st recording 02:23 Ralph Vaughan Williams - Riders to the Sea (1995) Chandos (E) 03:05 Sergei Prokofiev - The Fiery Angel (Ognenny angel) (1990) Deutsche Grammophon ® 05:03 Sergei Rachmaninoff - Aleko (1996) Arte Nova Classics ® 06:00 Karel Kovařovic - Psohlavci (The Dogheads) (1961) Supraphon (CS) 08:53 Antonín Dvořák - Jakobín (The Jacobin) (2001) Foné (CS) 11:22 Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov - The Legend of the Invisible City of Kitezh and the Maiden Fevroniya (1994) Philips ® 14:20 Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov - May Night (Maiskaja noc') (1994) Capriccio ® 16:23 Anton Rubinstein - Der Dämon (1950) Conductor: Alexander Melik-Paschajev ® 18:44 Alexander Borodin - Prince Igor (1970) Le Chant du Monde ® 22:01 Bedřich Smetana - Libuse (1995) Supraphon (CS) 17.11.2016 - Thursday/Donnerstag 00:32 Stanisław Moniuszko - Halka (1986) CPO (PL) 02:33 Saverio Mercadante - Caritea, regina di Spagna (1995) Nuova Era (I) 05:27 Saverio Mercadante - Emma d'Antiochia (2003) Opera Rara (I) 08:10 Gioachino Rossini - Zelmira (2003) Opera Rara (I) - 1st recording 11:12 Giovanni Pacini - L'Ultimo Giorno di Pompei (1997) Dynamic (I) 13:45 Carlo Evasio Soliva - Giulia e Sesto Pompeo (1998) CPO (I) 15:47 Gaetano Donizetti - Ugo, Conte di Parigi (2003) Dynamic (I) 18:06 Gaetano Donizetti - Gabriella di Vergy (1978) Opera Rara (I) 20:04 Joseph Schuster - Demofoonte (2001) DHM (I) - 1st recording 22:23 Pasquale Anfossi - La maga Circe (1987) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 23:43 Johann Adolph Hasse - Marc' Antonio & Cleopatra (2003) Dorian (I) - 1st recording 18.11.2016 - Friday/Freitag 01:13 Johann Adolph Hasse - Piramo e Tisbe (1984) Schwann-Universal (I) 02:58 Tommaso Traetta - Ippolito ed Aricia (1999) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 06:56 George Frideric Handel - Rinaldo (2002) Harmonia Mundi (I) 10:08 George Frideric Handel - Flavio (1989) Harmonia Mundi (I) 12:44 Carl Heinrich Graun - Montezuma (1992) Capriccio (I) 15:01 Domènec Terradellas - Sesostri (2010) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 18:34 Domenico Scarlatti - Tetide in Sciro (1965) Sarx Records (I) 21:08 Johann Joseph Fux - Dafne in Lauro (1990) Nuova Era (I) 23:07 Antonio Vivaldi - L'Olimpiade (1994) Brilliant (I) 19.11.2016 - Saturday/Samstag 01:19 Reinhard Keiser - Croesus (1990) Nuova Era (D) 03:34 Antonio Caldera - La clemenza di Tito (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 06:00 Alessandro Scarlatti - Griselda (2000) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 09:01 Johann Georg Conradi - Ariadne (2004) CPO (D) 11:56 Francesco Cavalli - La Calisto (1994) Harmonia Mundi (I) 14:41 Francesco Cavalli - Xerse (1985) Harmonia Mundi (I) 18:24 Antonio Cesti - Orontea (1982) Harmonia Mundi (I) 21:27 Luigi Rossi - Orfeo (1990) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 20.11.2016 - Sunday/Sonntag 01:06 Claudio Monteverdi - Il ballo delle ingrate (1993) Nuova Era (I) 02:00 Francesco Cavalli - L'Ormindo (1971) Stradivarius (I) 04:14 Francesco Cavalli - La Rosinda (2011) Ludi Musici (I) - 1st recording 07:02 Henry Purcell - Dido and Aeneas (1975) Decca (E) 08:03 John Eccles - Semele (2003) Forum (E) - 1st recording 10:00 Leonardo Vinci - Artaserse (2012) Virgin Classics (I) 13:07 Leonardo Vinci - La Partenope (2012) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 15:12 Antonio Vivaldi - Farnace (1991) Nuova Era (I) 17:31 Antonio Vivaldi - Arsilda, regina di Ponto (2001) CPO (I) 20:17 Carl Heinrich Graun - Cleopatra e Cesare (1995) Harmonia Mundi (I) 23:35 Domènec Terradellas - Artaserse (2008) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2016 * Released in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 46/2016 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2016